Fire on the Mountain
by Imperfection Is A Bliss
Summary: Oh how she regretted those witch trials, how silly and trivial it all seemed now. She was stuck in a life of despair, she was paying for her sins." The final ending to the Crucible, what happened to Abigail... rated for mild charater abuse.. one-shot r/r


_**A/N[1]:**__ I had to write this for my American Literature class. The assignment was to write an epilogue for The Crucible and I wrote one for Abigail Williams. It's not a happy story, and a One-Shot!!! _

_**A/N [2]**__: I was reading Twilight when I first wrote this so names may seem familiar. I can't be bothered to change them_

_**A/N [3]:**__ I didn't really have a title for it but I was listening to Fire on the Mountain by Asa [great song by the way, go check ti out] and like the title so I give you __**Fire on the Mountain**__…._

_**Summary: **__The final ending to The Crucible, what happens to Abigail Williams after she leaves Salem. Rated for mild character abuse…_

_I Don't own the Crucible, all rights goes to Arthur Miller. Tom and Bella belongs to me…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Abigail POV

It's been ten years since she had ran away from Salem. Oh God, how foolish she had been back then thinking all her problems would be solved by running away. Yes, she had gotten away from Salem and the madness she caused but she never got to Barbados as she had planned. After she was denied access to board the ship, for being a young female without a male escort, she found work as a tavern girl. Soon, a couple of months later, she met Tom Cullen[1] and that is where her story began.

**Flashback 10 years Before**

"Excuse me miss," Abigail looked finding the voice was addressing her and saw the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Her heart started fluttering in a way it hadn't since she last saw John Proctor . Quickly pushing the feeling away, she replied, "Good evening good sir, what would thou like to drink?"

He laughed, her heart rate increased, and ordered mug of whiskey. For the rest of the evening, he paid most of his attention on her; ignoring the other tavern girl in favor of her, always calling on her for drink refills. The next day he was back and introduced himself as Tom Cullen and their courtship began.

Seeing that he lived in Jamestown, they could only meet every other week; and each time they met, he brought gifts and Abigail fell more in love. After three months, he made a proposal for marriage and she accepted quickly. They returned to Jamestown together and found a pastor to marry them. Tom was a merchant, handsome, wealthy, and Abigail was finally the lady she knew she was born to be.

Everything went beautifully their first year of marriage and she soon forgot about the inconveniences she had caused back in Salem. Then soon just like that, things started changing, and not for the better.

It started after she lost the baby falling off a wagon. He had been understanding but she couldn't help but feel his slight resentment towards her. He started coming home later than usual then---

**End Flashback**

"Mama," she was broken out of her reveries as she heard her five year old daughter call for her. Isabella[2] was the only bright spot in her life these days. She stood up slowly so she wouldn't irritate her wounds anymore than she had to. She took Bella back to her bed knowing Tom would be more irate if saw Bella was not asleep.

She calmed her daughter's fears and sang her back to sleep. Sighing, she went back into her room and fell back into her memories.

**Flashback**

He stated coming home later than usual and sometimes gone for weekend with no announcement of his departures. She decided to question him about his whereabouts. She received a slap and a tirade for an answer. He always came home reeking of alcohol and tobacco. She heard rumors around town of his doings but she chose to ignore them, not wanting to increase his anger with accusations.

It had been five years of marriage and three of them had been abuse and rage. She was three months pregnant with Bella. Tom hadn't touched her since she found out she was pregnant; it was almost like their first year of marriage. It was a Monday evening—Tom hadn't been home all weekend—but she learned to stop worrying about such things, enjoying the brief moment of reprieve, sowing booties for the baby by the fire.

Tom stormed in, stared at her, then gruffly asked for his dinner. She had learned the best approach to appeasing him was not to ask questions and to do as ordered. Oh how she regretted those witch trials, how silly and trivial it all seemed now. She was stuck in a life of despair, she was paying for her sins. Tom ate his dinner quietly, lost in his thoughts, staring unseeingly into the fire. As bed time approached, he finally made his big announcement. They or she was to start packing in the morning, he had lost the house in a game of cards. She wondered how he could just stand there calm and indifferent, not seeming care that they were homeless because of his drinking and gambling.

Her anger was sparked, she got one good slap in then felt herself being thrown across the room. She didn't lose Bella thankfully, and nothing came out wrong with her. They moved into a shabby cabin near the woods, and that has been her life – dealing with Tom's drunken rages, taking care of Isabella, and somehow providing food for them to eat.

**End Of Flashback**

She lay herself down on the quilt, tears she wouldn't normally let fall, came rolling down her cheeks. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice till it was too late that Tom had arrived home. She felt a sharp sting on her face and came up, her mouth full of blood. He pulled her by the hair to face him.

"WHERE'S MY FOOD, WOMAN, I Work and Come Home Just for Some Dinner, And You Can't Even Do Something That Simple. Why did I even marry you, your worthlessness shows itself every time." She felt herself being thrown, her head hitting the table. She was starting to lose consciousness.

"MAMA," she heard Bella screaming in the background and fought against the pain. But alas the fight could not be won and she fell unconscious.

"Is she awake, poor woman, I heard—," Abigail blinked several times and saw many face surrounding her. After getting her bearings, she found Bella asleep at the end of her bed. She was informed of Bella heroics—running out in the middle of the night, screaming for help. She had also lost another child. Tom was nowhere to be found for the past week while she was unconscious. She sighed and lay back down, feeling safe for the first time in a long time. Smiling down to her daughter, she went back to sleep.

**The End**

**Epilogue to an Epilogue**

Days later, Tom's body was found floating in the river. It was speculated that he committed suicide or that he was so inebriated that he fell in and drowned, no one knows for sure. Abby thought the latter. She recovered from her injuries but had a limp and had to use a cane for the rest of her life. She merely stayed in her cabin raising Isabella. Bella helped her mother the best she could and at the age of 20, married a fisherman.

**THE END [FOR REAL]**

[1][2] the names Cullen and Bella comes from twilight


End file.
